


I’m home in your eyes.

by Silver_Cassaras (Origamibird)



Series: Lennlea [1]
Category: Alea Aquarius
Genre: Alea misses Anthea... and the rest of her family, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, english isn’t my first language, i’m sorry for all my mistakes, no one is going to read this because the fandom is to small, really short one shot, spoiler for Alea Aquarius 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamibird/pseuds/Silver_Cassaras
Summary: The Alpha Cru is on their way to Bruges to meet the sea children, Alea’s missing her Family and Lennox is in love with her.
Relationships: Alea Aquarius/ Lennox Scorpio
Series: Lennlea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I’m home in your eyes.

Alea stood on the ship deck and starred at the sea. She swallowed nervous. Tomorrow they would reach Bruges. They would meet the Sea children. Alea would meet the Sea children. Her eyes went to a blue splash in the water. Family, Home the water told her. Her eyes went wet. She had no family... except her father, Keblarr. He saved her and the Alpha Cru from Orion... Before she could think more about Doctor Orion, Alea heard a creak behind her. She turned around. “Lennox!” She said happy. He grinned. “Hey. You look... sad” She swiped the tears in her eyes away. “I was thinking about my Family... my Mom... Nelani, and... Anthea”. At the end she almost whispered. Anthea was her sister. Her twin. Her twin, who was somewhere out there, far away from her. She missed her, even if they haven’t met, since her Mother brought them to the land people. “I also miss my Mom” Lennox said. His Mother died too when he was only three years old. He hoped, he would find her some day, but this hope disappeared when they found out, that his Mother died when they visited Rach Turana. She died because of the Virus Orion created. Nearly the entire Sea People died because of that Virus. Only a few children survived... Lennox stepped closer to Alea. She meet his azure blue eyes. The prettiest eyes she ever saw. Then he put his arms around her and hugged her. She Felt save in his strong arms and he smelled like home. Alea looked up and then he kissed her. She closed her eyes and smiled. She could feel that he also smiled happily and then he said: “I’ll never forget you. I’ll always love you, no matter what will happen. I know you’ll find your sister and tomorrow we’ll meet the sea children. They can help us against Orion. Together we can defeat him. I know it. I believe in you.” She smiled and again tears showed up in her eyes. “Lennox...” she didn’t know what to say, but he kissed her again. The feeling of home was so strong, she didn’t need something else.


End file.
